


What We Do With The Shadows

by TheUndeadLords



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Evil Jonathan Reid - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Guard of Priwen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndeadLords/pseuds/TheUndeadLords
Summary: My version of Stage 4 Annihilation Run Jonathan Reid with Turned Geoffrey. Pretty steamy and angsty. Aaaaand it's my actual first try at this kind of writing. Enjoy~
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Vampyr Discord 2nd Birthday Gift Exchange (2020)





	What We Do With The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Celebration Gift for BakaBronze from the It's Locked Alright Discord Fanserver! I hope you like it. ♥

The moon shone brightly this night, illuminating the empty streets of London as if it was midday, possibly because of the new supernatural abilities he had gained… Geoffrey grimaced as he tossed the barely finished cigarette into the gutters - wishing he could sometimes do the same with his thoughts - and waited. He was on his own tonight, but he knew his men to be near for they were worried about him. The bastards… Of course they would know something was wrong even if he told them otherwise. He looked sick, that much he knew, but he’d never let them know how sick he truly was. How his ambitions and dreams for the Guard had been nothing short of shattered a couple of weeks ago by a fledgeling Ekon.

It was true, Geoffrey did underestimate his opponent, but he still should have won. He had the power of a legendary king by his side! How could that leech have gotten so powerful in the first place? How could a doctor so freely abandon all reason and resort to devouring his own patients? Damn it… Not that it mattered anymore, the monster had clearly lost its mind, the proof revealed in the blood he had forced down his throat on that fateful night. He still remembered the taste of it, how vile yet addicting the liquid had been. Like a fine aged whiskey laced with the faintest hint of opium… Tormenting. Geoffrey had been careless, but never would he make that mistake again, that much he swore.

The huntsman flinched as an echo of his Maker came to his mind, a glimpse of a poor lad it had laid its filthy, murderous hands on and, for a moment, it made him see red. Geoffrey shook his head and tried his best to ignore the taunting chuckle as well as the faint pull of where the bastard could be, knowing better than to follow blindly. No, he would not fall for it anymore. He knew it to be a trap for the beast to escape his grasp after many times. Instead, he decided to go the opposite direction, defying the pull. What did he have to lose anyways? His mind? Pfft! With this thing taunting him like so, it wouldn’t hold much longer…

Taking a much needed - even if useless - breath, Geoffrey braced himself and proceeded backwards, shadow-jumping away from the pull and staying out of his men’s sight. If he was to catch the devil, he didn’t want these valliant souls in the way, as he knew very well they would be nothing short of fodder for this mad leech. He planned his jumps carefully, keeping his mind shielded from the other’s intrusions and his senses sharp. There would be no failure this night, he’d catch the monster then make it pay. Simple wants for a simple, yet crude man with less than simple ways of achieving them. He braced himself, trying to prepare for the worse as he yet again jumped. What he was not ready for, was the overwhelming stench of blood that permeated the air, right under the Bridge.

Geoffrey lost balance and found himself surrounded by blood, so much of it, and an obscene amount of gore. Even breathing through his mouth made his stomach turn in a way that he’d never admit was closer to want than actual disgust. How could such a mess be made right under their nose? And without anyone noticing?! He shook his head and tried to regain his bearings, resorting to covering his face with his dirty scarf. God, he really needed to give it a good cleanup… Unable to smell the forbidden nectar any longer, he was finally apt to focus on his surroundings, catching the chuckles that had escaped him as he had been overwhelmed. Geoffrey stiffened and, as he was ready to pounce on the bastard daring to laugh at his misfortune, he felt something grip and pull him, ensnaring him. Shocked, he peaked at what was binding him so, only to feel his stomach drop at the sight of the shadowy tendrils holding him down. This wasn’t good at all, he knew where that was going and braced himself, waiting for a void to open beneath his feet then impale him.

The huntsman, worried as he was, was taken aback when someone started to slowly clap, in a sarcastic kind of fashion that only one could possibly manifest in such a situation. And there he was, the scum that turned him, the mad leech that his instincts sometimes forced to call Master. Jonathan Reid, emerging from the shadows and blood as if he had been simply hiding beneath it all - with his ridiculous bowler hat and even dumber physician clothing - was looking at him with a bemused expression.

\- Well, well, well… What have we here? The deep baritone was as silky and smooth as he remembered.

\- Shove it, leech! I tire of your games. Let go, already! Geoffrey hissed angrily, snapping back to hide the shivers that the voice brought him.

\- Would that be the way you greet old friends, Geoffrey?

\- You are no friend of mine. You’re a monster! You kill those your oath swore you to heal and protect!

\- And what of you? A wolf amongst sheep. I must say I am quite surprised that you are still with the Guard. After all this time, one would have thought that they would have seen through you, already...

The accusation caused Geoffrey to growl as he pulled at his bindings, which seemed to encourage the damned things to crawl up higher, hindering his movements further and angering him even more. Preoccupied as he was to get free before he was unable to move at all, he failed to register Jonathan getting closer until he felt the bastard’s presence at his side. His head snapped towards him and was a bit thrown off by the fact that he hadn’t exactly gotten as close as he assumed, it was just this odd kind of feeling of impending doom that always preceded that leech. Though, he could see his fanged smirked better now, which absolutely irked him. It unsettled him in such a way that he froze, unable to move and nearly at the mercy of the leech nearby. It got even more on his nerve that, even though he was quite literally tied up, Jonathan would simply stand there, watching. Somehow, it worried him even more. He blinked then froze, as he was now face-to-face with the leech, so close that their nose were almost touching

\- What is it, Geoffrey? Cat’s got your tongue?

The huntsman blamed the shivers on the bastard’s aura and not because of the way his name was uttered by that voice. Downright sinful, purring, if it weren’t for the fact that Reid was not his type. If he even had a type, that is… He snapped out of his daydreaming as lips crashed on top of his. The gesture was hungry and took him completely by surprise and he froze as something wrapped around a delicate part of himself, squeezing in a way that would have made his knees buckle if he hadn’t been restrained. What the hell was this shit?! Geoffrey growled as a skillful tongue forced its way into his mouth and decided to fight back by sinking his teeth into it. It felt as if he’d been struck by lightning as blood hit his tongue, but after the initial shock of its taste, he found himself craving more and attempting to sink his teeth in again. He couldn’t ignore the stabbing hunger in his guts anymore, even if he really tried to. He didn’t need it, he was simply wanting it because the bastard had tricked him into drinking.

Whatever was at his crotch twisted in such a way that he almost forgot how angered he should have been at the situation. Almost ripping a moan from him as it kept working around him if it were not for the blood. The best goddamn wine he'd ever had wouldn't even get close to that stuff that left him with a smoky aftertaste. Geoffrey did not know how long they spent like this, as the fight melted slightly from him under the ministrations. He almost could have been swayed to the idea of being brought to sin by whatever was going on. But then again, that leech had to ruin everything in his god forsaken life as he pulled away from him. It smiled at him, taunting, before jumping to the closest rooftop in an explosion of smoke. Feeling the tendrils finally release him and cease their tormenting, Geoffrey shivered and set out to pursue his nemesis. He dashed forward, both trying to catch the bastard and ignoring the hard-on that did not at all make moving a bit more complicated as he tried to focus on the hunt.

What at first appeared to be an erratic escape quickly turned out into something much more sinister as Geoffrey realized that they were circling back towards where his men were supposed to be stationed. Alarmed, he pushed himself to make bigger and better jumps, closing in on his prey. It wasn't long before he reached the mad Ekon and tried to grip him mid-flight, sending them both crashing through the roof. Coughing, Geoffrey tried getting back to his feet, having a hard time doing do as he had tanked most of the fall, but it didn’t matter because he was knocked back down as Jonathan lunged at him and gripped at his throat. They fought around like this for what felt like hours, Geoffrey freeing himself and trying to hit a faster and more level headed opponent and resulting into getting pinned face first against the wall. How they didn't wake up the whole neighborhood was a mystery to him, unless that bastard had gone and killed them all already. He growled and tried to free the arm that was painfully twisted in his back with no success, but that did not deter him from trying.

\- Looks like I win again… The beast growled in his ear, his beard tickling his throat. When will you learn, huntsman?

Geoffrey did try to find a snarky remark to throw back, but his mind making up sinful ideas of what the other could do with these skillful hands didn't help in the slightest. At least that was until these ideas turned to reality, as a clawed hand traveled down his chest.

\- What are you doing, Reid? He growled as he shifted uncomfortably under the touch.

\- Why… I'm giving you exactly what you want.

Somehow, the deepness of that voice purring into his ear mixed with the sharp sting as he bit his earlobe brought less fear than he'd desire. Instead, Geoffrey gasped at the light pain before letting out a breathy laugh, shoving back into his assailant as he turned his head towards him to glare.

\- Well… C'mon, then. I haven't got all night.

Of course he had to taunt instead of finding anything witty to say. Not that he'd be able to shake off the other anyways, no. He wasn't dumb, just low on solutions, so he'd take what he was given for this once. That's at least what he was telling himself, not that he was kind of enjoying this turn of events. Never.  
Geoffrey's train of thoughts was cut short as Reid's hand made if to his crotch and started groping him through his pants. It took him all he had to not make any noise, though the way his body jerked at the touch definitely betrayed him. That devil knew what it was doing and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to avoid groaning. He even faked a cough to mask the gasp at the feeling of those fingers trailing upwards to go mess with his belt.

\- Hands up, McCullum.

The growl cut through the haze and he realized his arm was free, but even if he considered attempting to flee, he knew he'd end up in a way worse shape than he could afford. So, he reluctantly cooperated. Geoffrey looked up as he felt something sliding over his wrists to secure them to the wall and frowned at the sigh of more of these tendrils. He barely registered his belt being unbuckled before a hand wrapped firmly around his cock, giving him an experimental tug. He could not help the groan that escaped from his mouth for the life of him, which only encouraged the other to start stroking slowly.

Geoffrey let out a shaky sigh as he felt a familiar tightness settle in his guts. It had been awhile since another hand had touched him this way and he found himself torn between trying to meet the hand, or pulling away from it. He felt Reid smirk against his skin, voice rumbling something he couldn't quite catch as Reid started picking up the pace, causing his hips to start snapping forward as he felt the hint of an orgasm coming. Geoffrey groaned as he started panting. He wouldn't last long anyways, so to hell with trying to keep quiet. At some point he nearly gagged as fingers were shoved in his mouth and he bit down in retaliation. The addictive blood touched his tongue and he craved more, sucking on the digits towards this end.

Geoffrey clawed at the wall as he groaned, feeling the knot in his guts starting to tighten at an alarming speed before he finally was thrown over the edge. Moaning as he spilled his seed over himself and Reid's hand, he panted as the fingers were pulled from his mouth. He could feel his cock throbbing as it was freed. It was a little disappointing, how fast he'd came, but he was not going to bother taunting the demon. He rested his head against the wall and slowly breathed out, letting his hands slowly slide down as their bindings vanished.

Geoffrey grunted as he was forcefully flipped around, observing the other with annoyance. What now? He felt a tug as Reid unceremoniously pulled his pants down to his knees. Startled and feeling a little self-conscious, he tried to push away.

\- What do you think you're d-... started the huntsman.

Reid's finger suddenly entering him threw him off and he tried to shove him in response, but of course his treacherous body didn’t react as fast as he wanted. He felt the digit twist and probe something that made his legs weak and forced a moan out of him. Whatever that leech was touching there was extremely sensitive and he started to understand where this was leading to.

\- I told you earlier. I am simply giving you what you want, Geoffrey… Reid purred.

That devil smirked at him and then ripped another gasp from him before being brought into an aggressively hungry kiss. Teeth clashed as tongues started dancing, it was sloppy, but Geoffrey did not care. He moaned as another finger entered him to toy with him insides and he nearly lost it as they both hit that spot inside of him. He broke the kiss and growled as that devil spread the digits, opening him up a little more.

\- Ugnh… Just get it over with, damn it. He hissed as he stared into the crimson hues.

Reid smirked at him, not even deeming necessary to reply before he freed his fingers, griped the huntsman's muscular thighs, and then proceeded to push in. Geoffrey yelped as his wish was granted, feeling like he was gonna split in half by the intrusion. He gasped and tried to relax to ease out the pain as the other paused inside of him. Reid chuckled, which made his hair stand up on his neck as he reconsidered his decision, then nearly slipped all the way out before slamming back in.

Geoffrey hissed, the pain gradually mixing with pleasure as the pace was relatively slow, even if violent. He found he didn't mind it as much, and even tried meeting the thrusts, which seemed to encourage Reid into picking up the speed. Groaning in response, he started clawing at the floorboards as he felt the heat pool in his groin again. He had a feeling that one was going to be terrible, but he'll make damn sure he wouldn't let that leech have the upper hand.

Geoffrey met the thrusts as best as he could, chasing his release as Reid was surely chasing his own. He didn't care much about the noises he was making, moaning everytime the other drilled into him and feeling the heat turning into a searing knot that made his toes curl inside of his boots. The orgasm hit him like a wave, violently crashing in and spilling out of him with a force that made him shout. He gasped as Reid kept going, not showing any signs of stopping as Geoffrey's body started to ache under the oversimulation. He whined and sunk claws into the floor as he was painfully brought over the edge again, seeing white as he finally felt the leech halt and spill inside of him.

Feeling quite spent, Geoffrey breathed shakily and slumped against the wall as Reid pulled out. He grunted as he started feeling the liquid seep out of him and glared at his "Maker". He had already dressed back up, only having to take care of his pants unlike the huntsman. As he seemed ready to leave, Geoffrey felt a surge of spite and smirked at Reid.

\- Come again, beast.

The annoyance in the other's gaze before he vanished was like a small victory to Geoffrey who was now alone in a hopefully abandoned building. Now he just had to find a way to clean himself off and make it to base before his men went to investigate the noises he'd made… What a shit night.


End file.
